Dr. Luc Bovell
Dr. Luc Bovell is the rival of Dr. Andy Yablonski. They both studied under Dr. William Foster. Luc first appeared in Case Histories. Background Not much is known about Luc's background, other than he and his rival Andy studied under Dr. Foster. Luc later traveled to Madrid as a attending surgeon, and returned to replace Dr. Robinson. Personality Since seeing him for the first time, Luc has been described as the exact opposite of Andy: arrogant, vulgar, and flirting with no bedside manner. Luc believes that his patients are no more than machines. He shows no respect for people other than himself, as he called his menter by his first name, Andy as Andrew (an insult to Andy), and called Sophia by her first name. Season One In Case Histories, Dr. Jordan is back from her confrence, and Dr. Luc Bovell, Dr. Andy Yablonski's rival, is surrounded by a crowd, including Ryan and Dr. Jordan. It is clear that Andy and Dr. Miranda Foster do not like him. Andy walks toward his rival with David as Luc is explaining one of the transplants the he, Andrew (Andy), and William (Dr. Foster) did together. Andy then interupts, telling Luc that the recipent rejected the liver and died. Luc is back at Three Rivers to observe, and he says to Andy that he may stay for awhile. Luc tries to work his charms on Dr. Lisa Reed, but he is unsuccessful. Luc and Sophia visit Lester Dimes, a heart patient of Andy's, who is on a bike, doing exercises. As Lester explains his symtoms to the doctors, Luc proposes a bypass surgeory instead of getting a new heart. Miranda then meets with Luc, who like Lisa, is not interested talking to him. She is cold. Andy confronts Luc, and tells him that he does not approve of the bypass surgeory; Luc tries to explain to Andy that the bypass surgeory is an experiment; Andy chastides Luc for his unexsistant beside manner, and leaves. Andy talks with Dr. Jordan, and she agrees with Andy about the bypass surgeory, but tells him that Lester wil be the one who will make the decsion. Lester descides to do the bypass surgery. Lester is experencing pain before the bypass surgery, and Andy takes Lester to get a CT scan with Dr. Jordan. Andy tells Lester that he's going to have to remain still. Andy and Dr. Jordan find a gigantic clot in Lester's heart, and Andy is going to have to opperate on him to get it out, but the clot also spread to part of his liver. Andy askes Dr. Jordan will be able to get it out, but Dr. Jordan says she's not certain if Lester will survive the opperation. Andy calls Luc for a second opinion. They decide to work together to get the clot out by cardiac bypass. Luc is able to find the clot, and Andy puts Lester on bypass. As Lester's heart stops, Andy is about to insize the superior vena cava while Luc disected the inferior, and is ready to snare the clot. Andy devides the clot; Andy gets out one half, and Luc gets another peice; the surgery is successful. Dr. Jordan sees Luc in the hallway, and askes if he visited Lester yet. Luc reavels that he has no interest in doing that. Dr. Jordan lectures Luc on how having a bedside manner is also a part of a doctor's job. She is very upset with him. Andy and Luc are having a drink as they discuss Dr. Foster. Dr. Foster was wrong, however not completly right, when he said that his two stundents could not work together. Luc reveals that the board is looking for a replacment for Dr. Robinson, as his mother is ill, and that Luc is his replacment. Andy and Luc toast to Dr. Robinson's mother's speedy recovery. In Status 1A, Luc askes for Andy's assistace with Dr. Robinson's patient; Luc is covering for him, and he needs help intoducing himself to her. Dorothy Cooper has a bad heart, she explains, and Andy introduces Luc who is a good doctor, and Andy tells Dorothy that she's "in good hands." Luc tries to make a good inpression, but he is unsuccessful. Andy explains to the committe that Kuol has suffered from a stroke, and although he has recovered fully, his blood work suggests otherwise. Andy is not certain if it's an infection, and states that he thought that the L-VAD would give Kuol more time to find a heart, but instead, the VAD is giving Kuol a harder time. Andy wants move Kuol up to Status 1A, and receives an ususpected support from Luc. Everyone in the room votes for Kuol to move up to Status 1A. Dr. Jordan askes how Kuol is taking this. Andy replies that he hasn't told Kuol yet. Ryan gets a heart offer from UNOS. Andy rushes over, and askes if it's for Kuol. It is not for Kuol, but for Dorothy Cooper. As Luc accepts the heart, Andy says that he wants to talk with him. Ryan goes to arrange a pecurment team. Andy explains to Luc that Kuol is in a greater need than Dorothy, but Luc talks back, telling Andy that Dorothy has a rare blood type, and this heart might be the only heart with her blood type for a while. Andy tries to perswade Luc again, but Luc does not relent. Andy is telling Ryan that he will accept any heart that UNOS has not offer when Luc says that Dorothy has been declared brain dead, and was a registered organ donor. Andy tells the joyous news to Kuol, and holding hands, they go into the opperating room. The transplant is successful. Quotes *(To Andy) "I don't create messes." *(To Andy) "People die, Andrew. You start attaching emotions to it, you lose the bigger picture; it's like what Dr. Foster said, 'death is a learning experience.' You use it to move the medicine foward." *(To Andy) "I'm sorry if it bothers you, but there it is." *(To Sophia) "With all due respect Sophia, but I don't answer to you." *(To Andy) "You told Dorothy she's in good hands, and she is. This heart belongs to her, and she's going to get it." Notes *Dr. Luc Bovell and Micheal Zelasko are one of the few that call Andy by his full name. *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Characters Category:Attendings Category:Attending Surgeons